


Topped Off With A Bow

by BrokenHazelEyes



Series: OT4- Greg/Ed/Sam/Spike [46]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Other, Ribbons, Spike in thigh-high stockings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets his partners a very interesting gift for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped Off With A Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siennavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/gifts).



> A very late Christmas gift because..... yeah. Hope you like it!

Spike twisted the red strip of lace between his fingers, standing cold and nervous in the small downstairs bathroom. Even with the electric fireplace roaring, the house was still taking a while to warm up. The endless of expanse of white tile and over-florescent lighting didn’t help the temperature, either.

Balancing on one leg, the bomb tech pulled the panties up his legs and adjusted the cloth hugging his hips. On the vanity counter sat the rest of the “ensemble”; a pair of sheer, candy-cane stockings and a length of velvet, red ribbon.

He wanted to giggle—the things he’d do for these men…

It took some jumping around, and aborted gasps when he _almost_ lost his balance, but the candy cane stockings finally stretched across his legs. They came to an end on his upper thigh, held up by a tight grey band of elastic.

Now, the interesting part.

The ribbon.

Gently curling the length around one ankle, Spike wound it up the expanse of his left leg, leaving an “x” pattern over the stockings. The long length of fabric was bunched up in both his hands, and Spike paused for a minute—looking down at his work—when he reached his hip. Biting down on his lip, the bomb tech carefully brought the ribbon so it crossed over the expanse of his hips, weaving it until it rested just above the line of his panties. The extra length of ribbon fluttered down to his knee from where it was knotted near his right side.

Having skilled fingers has more use than just dismantling bombs, Spike thought to himself. Leaning backwards just slightly, the brunette tied the extra ribbon into an intricate bow—far too durable and complex for the intended purpose, but beautiful nonetheless.

Perfect.

Slipping out of the bathroom, Spike snuck into the living room—swiping Sam’s Santa hat from the kitchen as he passed by. The carpet under his feet soothed his fears—somehow, he’d manage to fall on the hardwood and wake the entire house up. One day, it would happen.

Careful of the ribbon stretched over his legs and hips, Spike curled up on the couch—right next to the Christmas tree, where the gifts sat.

“They better wake up soon.” The bomb tech grumbled to himself, playing with the edge of one of his stockings.

He didn’t have to wait long. A pair of footsteps pattered down the stairs, heavy and uncoordinated with sleepiness. But the footsteps went to the kitchen, not the living room, and Spike heard the coffee machine click on.

Rolling his eyes, Spike tip-toed out of the living room and towards the kitchen while adjusting the Santa hat on his head.

Ed was leaning against the counter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing. The sniper only had boxers on, and the bomb tech nearly fell to the floor laughing when he saw his lover only had one sock on.

Creeping up behind the older man, Spike curled his arms around Ed and pressed a kiss to his ear. Ed mumbled a weak “good morning” but Spike grinned and gave him another peck, this time on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas.” He said with a smile, but Ed’s response was cut off by a loud, sharp whistle.

“Am I still dreaming?” Sam asked Greg, eyes on Spike, and for once the negotiator was speechless. Sam’s mouth didn’t move again, but his eyes sure did.

Spike felt Ed tense up, and moved back a bit to let him turn around. The sniper took in his younger partner’s appearance, and Spike put his hands on his hips when the room stayed silent and motionless.

“I put forth all this effort,” he huffed, spinning away from Ed’s hungry gaze and marching out of the kitchen, “and you just— _EEP_!”

Spike felt like he was on some rendition of _Dancing with the Stars_ , with all this spinning going on. Ed pulled the brunette back towards him, and Spike slid across the tile as the sheer stockings refused to gain any traction. He ended up crushed against the sniper’s chest, but Ed didn’t seem to mind as he leaned down and pecked Spike on the lips.

“You going to unwrap me, or what?” Spike smirked, “And Sam—stop holding your breath.”

The brunette heard a rush of air, and shook his head with a quiet laugh. He heard Greg chuckle to, and felt Ed’s chest rumble against his own.

Spike hopped up on the counter, and Ed moved out of the way for Greg—the negotiator cupped his jaw, kissing along the other side, and Spike was pretty sure he heard the snap of a camera from where Sam was leaning against the counter.

Greg’s hand left his jaw to fall to the bow, and the man started to untie it but after a few minutes he pulled away to stare at the red ribbon.

“You can’t untie a knot, Greg?” Ed laughed, and Sam muscled his way in as Spike watched with amusement.

The blonde sniper kissed Spike on the nose, mocking Greg along with Ed, and pulled at the ribbon as he tried to untie it.

“How the fuck did you tie this?” The blonde man huffed, still pulling at the bow as Spike laughed and batted Sam’s hands away.

“Here, let me.” It only took Spike a minute or two to get the bow undone, and the ribbon slackened around his hips as he was pulled off the counter and towards the bedroom.

“What about the presents?” Spike frowned, feeling the frustration from the men around him at being bested by a _satin ribbon_.

“We’ve got the most important one right here.”

Spike hid his blush in Ed’s neck, and Sam held up the ribbon from where they’d unraveled it from Spike.

“I’ve got a few ideas for what we can do with this.”

Spike only blushed harder.


End file.
